Mission
by Dan Chang
Summary: hey! ok this fic has ME and Wufei together as a couple in it!! if you don't like it don't read! for the rest of you! it has slight Humor mainly just romance and a whole beginning and boring part of the mission in it! so yeah!! -Corbin


Hey people this fic has me and my friend in it! I am with Wufei eventually at least! so if you don't like that then don't read this fic!! you have been warned so don't flame my story about it!!  
  
The 5 gundam Pilots had a mission and it called for a girl. Duo and Quatre were tired of being the girls and the three other weren't volunteering either. The solution was Quatre sat out of the mission and they brought a real girl in. The guys were sitting at the safe house waiting for her arrival.   
"Hey Wufei you know one of us has to go out with her, Heero and Trowa got girls, so it is either you or me." said Duo a wide smile crossing his face.  
"It is unjustified to pretend to date! I am doing this only to be fair because you have had the girl the last 5 times I will take her."  
"Whew that is good because you and her have the same schedule! I didn't want to run back and forth to see her. Good luck wu-man!" Duo happily bounded out of the room. Wufei huffed off into his room and slammed the door shut.   
"Man I feel sorry for this girl." Heero nodded in agreement at Trowa's comment. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Trowa answered it and let her in. Heero was slightly surprised at the girls appearance, she wasn't as fit as the other pilots yet at the same time she looked like someone you could count on. She had brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't make out the color. Heero quickly analyzed her and stood and shook her hand.   
"Hi my name is Becky and I know I don't look like I'm in the best of shape, but you would be surprised. Anyways, where are the other two?" she asked politely.  
"Duo is in the kitchen and Wufei is in his room." Trowa replied.  
"I take it I am dating one of them?"  
"Yes."  
Becky walked out of the room to the kitchen. She walked in and Duo immediately turned his head to see her.   
"Oh hey I am Duo. Nice to meet you, I won't be the one dating you Wufei is gonna. He might seem a little to himself and cut off but he is really a nice guy." Becky was surprised the man could talk so much. She shook his hand and walked away trying to make sure he didn't talk again. She made it to Wufei's room and knocked lightly.   
"yes?"  
"um… it's the girl." she was caught off guard by his soft but deep voice.   
"ok you can come in." Becky lightly opened the door and walked in. She looked around the room noticing how bare it was and how clean. Becky noticed the several samurai swords along the wall and then cast her eyes on the man. She saw he was slightly buff, his hair shined so nicely. Becky was taken back by how much she liked his appearance.   
"uh… I am Becky, I take it you are Wufei? I know you probably don't like acting like we're dating so I will make it easy, we hold hands and the small things, if you want to kiss me you can if it seems necessary. When we are alone together the act doesn't have to keep up we can both go back to our lives." Wufei was surprised at how she was summarizing it. Most woman waited for the rules from him.  
"fine, I will pick you up at your room every morning at 7:30 an half hour before our first class. You have the uniform right?"  
"Yes." They both stood there in silence for a minute then Becky finally turned and departed the room.  
  
Becky woke up around 6:30 to make sure she was ready. Right as she finished she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and grabbed her book bag. Wufei was surprised at how much different she looked, she had a plaid skirt on with a white dress shirt and medium high black heals, and to finish it off her hair was in a high ponytail. Wufei gently wrapped an arm around her waist and began walking towards their first class. They went all the way to lunch with no problems. Becky was talking with a small group of girls as Wufei sat with the pilots watching.   
"So how's it going with Becky?" asked Duo noticing Wufei was still watching her.   
"It is fine. I'll be back in a minute" Duo looked at him surprised as he watch Wufei walk away over to Becky.  
"Hey Becky. How are you doing?" Wufei said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.   
"I'm fine I was just talking with my new friends." before Wufei could say anything else he was cut off by one of the other girls.  
"Ok I know you guys are a couple and all but how come you never kiss? Everyone else around here kisses all the time, but you guys don't." Becky and Wufei both looked a little shocked. Wufei could tell that Becky wasn't going to make the move. He gently leaned down and kissed her.  
"Hey guys look at Wufei!" said Duo very energetically. Heero and Trowa looked over and saw the two kissing.   
Wufei slowly began to get more into the kiss. Becky gently wrapped her arms around his neck as they started frenching. Wufei slowly pulled away and kissed her neck gently a few times. He stopped and was holding Becky close to his side as her blush kept getting deeper.   
"Well ladies I have to be going I got Becky some food and she gets cranky when she doesn't get lunch." The girls stare at the two wide eyed as they walked back over to the table with the pilots. Becky was about to sit down in her own seat when Wufei pulled her into his lap. Becky's cheeks has a permanent red across them.  
"Wow Wufei that was some show! I didn't know you had it in you!" Wufei ignored him as he handed Becky the sandwich he had gotten her.  
"thanks." she said quietly as she began to eat the sandwhich. Everyone could tell that even Becky was a little shocked by the kiss.   
  
It was sixth period and Becky and Wufei sat next to each other writing quietly like the rest of the class. Becky finished slightly early. She was sitting there spinning her pencil in her fingers. She looked down and saw a note.  
/Becky hey tomorrow the school is having a carnival so there won't be any school. I'll pick you up at 9. I figure there will be a lot of people there so I might have to kiss you a few times to make sure everyone really thinks we are going out/   
Becky folded the note back up and put it in her pocket. The class was dismissed and Wufei and Becky both went there separate ways.  
  
  
Hey!! TBC!! I know how mean of me!! haha! Anyways!! Hope you enjoyed!! I enjoyed writting what I ahve because I am a lazy bum!! haha! anyways Review!!! -Corbin 


End file.
